


The End Game Banner

by TouchoftheWind



Series: IronStrange Banners [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: Banner for 'The Endgame' by Kiragirl17.Summary: Tony had never hated anyone more than Dr Strange at that moment. This man had seen everything; yet, they lost. They fucken failed! Half universe was gone, and all Tony wanted to do was die, well after he punches Strange in his pretty mouth. However, Dr Strange (the person who Tony blamed most for this) sent him back in time to relive it all. He sent him back 4 years, just before the fall of Shield. Now, the Future Genius is left to play god, while praying that it didn't turn out the exact same way. Why the hell did Strange think he was the best for this? Why didn't he send someone else? Like Pretty boy Rogers? Was the Good Doctor just stupid? Or was he insane? Tony wasn't sure, but goddamn it, he kept seeing Peter's death in his head, a never-ending nightmare. With the weight of the world on his shoulders, Tony didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't have a plan, not really. His only plan was not to break the world more. It would help if Ayo would stop looking at him like an idiot, though she isn't the only one. Everyone is demanding answers and he isn't sure what to do tell them, besides the fact that he's not crazy. He knows what he's doing... Well, he hopes.





	The End Game Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiragirl17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiragirl17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The End Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379784) by [Kiragirl17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiragirl17/pseuds/Kiragirl17). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185124162@N05/48958285937/in/dateposted-public/)

A wonderful story and I love how Tony reacts to things in this- and how his friendship with Ayo develops! Such a good read!


End file.
